


Pillows

by JulieBean029



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieBean029/pseuds/JulieBean029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke want the same thing as the other, it just took a fight over a pillow to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

"Luke come down and play with me" Micheal yelled up to Luke from the couch he was currently nested on playing video games.

"Mike cant you do it yourself i mean jeez if i have to i will but come on bro i don't feel like getting my best friend off" Michael blushed at the thought of Luke, his best friend, touching his dick and making him cum. well maybe it did more then make him blush cause as soon as he heard Luke running down the stairs he had to grab the pillow and cover his obvious to a blind person boner he was currently sporting.

"Why didn't you answer me Mikey?"

"Sorry was caught up in the game, didn't hear your response." Michael tried not to blush or stutter over his words as he replied.

"Thats cool all i said was sure be right down" himself and Michael both knew he was lying about what he said but neither said anything. Michael also didn't say anything about the slight pink that had creeped up on Luke's cheeks, the cheeks that Michael wanted to kiss every chance he could, the cheeks that Michael imagined his cum on after Luke would give him a blow job and Michael would cum on his face, god he wanted to know what Luke's mouth felt lick around his cock. Okay Michael really had to stop thinking of these things before he came in his pants. Luke plopped down on the couch right beside Michael and the feeling off Luke,s thigh brushing against his was enough to make him bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

Michael has always had this attraction to Luke that was more than just a friendly one. it was a sexual attraction. The way he looked in those tight, tight skinny jeans like hot damn call the police and the firemen. He definitely lights a fire in my pants. They way he throws his head back while playing his guitar on stage is how i imagine him laying under me while i fuck him into next week. The things i would do to that boy. Michael was snapped out of his thoughts by the pillow on his lap moving. He looked down to see Luke was trying to take it from him and right now it was the only thing saving him from embarrassment.

"Hey, get your own pillow i already claimed this one" Michael was holding on for dear life but Luke just raised an eyebrow and pulled harder.

"Its just a pillow Mike gimme it, its in my way."

"in your way of what?" Michael swore his heart stopped beating for a minute when Luke said it was 'in his way' did Luke wanna see his dick or something.

"i wanna cuddle with you ya big goof ball, now give me the damn pillow." Luke continued pulling and Michael was starting to sweat because he knew Luke was eventually gunna get the pillow because his arms felt like they were gunna fall off from the push up competition he and Calum had this morning.

"Luke seriously fuck off and leave the pillow." Michael looked back at the screen so he didn't have to look Luke in the eye.

Luke was confused as to why Michael was holding on to this pillow like it was his fucking life line, i mean id understand if it was a pizza he had a death grip on but a pillow? Luke just had to know what Michael was hiding. So he did the only thing he could think of to get Michael to loosen his grip so he could get the cushion, he tickled him. 

"Ahhh Luke....stop....stop.....please" Michael tried to speak in between laughs. When Michael went to push Luke off him, Luke took that as his chance to grab the pillow and when he did he stopped all movements. Michael had noticed the pillow was gone and started to blush hard. 

Michael cleared his throat before speaking, "Umm....can you give it back this is kinda embarrassing" he motioned towards the tent in his pants. Luke just sat there and stared. So all this time Luke was sitting with him, Michael had a fucking boner. Luke secretly had thought of the Cliffaconda at night, about what it looked like and felt like and god what it would feel like inside of him. Luke mentally moaned at the thought that not even a foot away was Michael's erect cock. Luke accidentally let a moan slip out of his mouth and now it was his turn to blush.

"Did you just moan?" Michael tried to make fun of Luke for letting a moan slip but Luke just looked at Michael with lust filled eyes. Michael was about to say something when Luke suddenly lunged forward and kissed him. Michael's eyes grew wide because he could not believe that Luke, his best friend of all people, one moaned at the sight of his hard cock and two is kissing him. Luke pulled back immediately when he didn't feel Michael kissing back. He had a look of horror in his eyes that Michael might yell at him.

"Oh my god Mikey i am so sorry....i...i don't know...i just....please don't hate me." Luke was about walk away but Michael grabbed his wrist to stop him. Luke stood there in front of him with wide eyes, he had no idea what was coming.

"Luke...why would i hate you?" Michael was confused. "Because i..i kissed you and were friends and i don't it to be weird between us cause i kinda liked it"

"You only kinda liked it huh?" Michael smirked knowing Luke just kinda liked it, if he 'kinda' liked it there wouldn't be a problem in his pants right now. Luke gulped.

"Maybe a lot...did you? i mean its cool if you didn't i ju..." "Luke." Michael cut in. "Yeah?" Michael didn't reply he just grabbed the back of Luke's neck and brought their lips together in a soft kiss at first then it started to get heated and Michael wanted more and he knew Luke wanted more, so he took charge and grabbed Luke by his hips and pulled him onto his lap and in doing so it cause their clothed dicks to rub together causing them to moan into each others mouths. after a few minutes of lips forcefully moving together Michael wanted to know what the younger boys mouth tasted like. He pushed Luke's hips down into his own causing Luke to moan and Michael took the opportunity to shove his tongue in Luke's mouth and swiped his tongue across his causing them both to moan. After what seemed like hours Michael was first to pull away for air.

"You don't know how long... I've wanted to do that Lukey." Michael was still breathing heavy from the heavy make out session. He buried his face in Luke's neck and he wanted nothing more then to suck on the smooth untouched skin. 

"As long as I have I ho...mmm" Luke moaned as Michael started harshly sucking on his sweet spot cutting Luke off from what he was saying. Michael sucked dark marks of red, purple and blue onto Luke's neck causing beautiful sounding moans to escape the younger boys lips. Luke brought his hands up to Micheal's hair and started rubbing is scalp and pulling at his blond strands cause he knew that turned Michael on and he guessed it was working since he could feel the vibrations of Michael's moans on his throat.

"Mi...Mikey...please." Luke needed to feel Michael's lips where he needed the contact most. "What do you want Lukey?" Micheal knew exactly what Luke wanted by the way he was rocking his hips into Michael's but he liked teasing the boy. "Mikey...please i need to feel yours lips somewhere else." Micheal hummed "And where would that be Lukey?" Luke was getting impatient "Fuck Michael stop teasing.....just please.. touch me." Michael plastered that known smirk on his dace that Luke secretly loved, "What, you want me to touch you.." he ran his fingers down Luke's shirtless torso starting at his chest moving down skimming over his right nipple, making Luke's breathe catch in his throat, tracing his finger over his abs, down his stomach to the waistband of his sweats where he dipped a finger in and skimmed the sensitive skin there, "here Lukey? Want me to touch you here?" Luke moaned as Michael pulled the waistband along with his boxers band, away from him so the cold air rushed in and hit his hard cock. "Yes fuck Michael there please...please." Luke was begging now for Michael's touch. Michael may have been acting all cocky but on the inside he was nervous as hell that Luke didn't really want this as much as he did. 

Michael stopped all movements and looked Luke right in the eye and searched for something, anything that told him Luke didn't really want this, but he found nothing but lust, love and want in those piercing ocean blue eyes. "Luke." "Yeah" "Do you...do you really want this because i do, i want this so much i have for a really long time and i have a feeling that i will want it for a really long time, so i need you to tell me if this is something you want as well cause if not we'll stop right now and act like nothing happened." Luke didn't respond for a few moments he just stared into Michael's emerald orbs, which made Micheal nervous, "Luke please say something" "Michael..i absolutely 100% want this, always have and i always will, now shut up and fuck me." Micheal was shocked to say the last, he never expected Luke to be that blunt. "Wow Luke never expected that but damn that was hot" Luke couldn't handle anymore talking he needed Michael and he needed him now. 

They somehow ended up on the couch with Luke laying down with his legs around Michael's waist with Michael on top of him cause obviously Michael was gunna top tonight. Michael licked a hot strip across Luke's collar bone as he reached his hand between the two and slide Luke's boxers and pants down and off. He grabbed Luke's rock hard cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit, Luke moaned at the contact and arched his back into Michael causing the older boy to moan at the slight friction he got on his cock. Michael started jerking Luke as he worked his tongue on his neck and chest. "Can i blow you Luke?" Luke moaned hearing those words come out of his best friends mouth, he's dreamed about Michael giving him a blow job, he wanted so bad to know. "Yes, fuck yes Mike." Micheal nodded as he licked his way down to Luke's leaking cock. He licked all around the tip and slide his tongue on this underside of Luke's cock, causing filthy words to slip out of his mouth that Michael thought he was too pure to even know. "If you thought that was good wait till i actually take you in my mouth" Michael winked up at Luke causing the younger yo moan. Michael lick around the base a few times then licked a slow wet stripe up Luke's shaft teasing him a bit more before he finally took Luke into his mouth, Luke moaned Michael's name so loud he didn't even care if the neighbors heard because Mike was right this was better. Micheal continued to bob on Luke's dick until Luke felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, "Fu...fuck...Mich..Michael im gunna c..." before he could finish warning Michael he was shooting hot stripes of cum down Michael's throat. Luke was breathing heavy as he came down from his orgasm. "Mike holy fuck that was so fucking good..gimme a sec and i'll do you." "Luke as much as id love for you to put that pretty mouth of your's on the Cliffaconda, you cant." Luke stared at Michael confused "What, why i thought you wanted this" "I do i do its just if you blow me you wont even have time to start cause ill explode... and i wanna fuck you and cum when im in you .." Michael said as he placed a kiss to Luke's lips. Luke moaned when Michael said the last part. "You better get to fucking then or im gunna explode if you keep talking like that Mikey." Michael laughed at Luke's choice of words. But that's what he did he removed his pants and boxers and grabbed the lube they keep in the coffee table table draw, Ashton said it was convenient to have some there so no one questioned it and Michael's really fucking glad they didn't cause he didn't feel like running through the house naked even though it was only him and Luke. He looked back to see Luke touching himself and Michael almost came undone at the sight. He lubed up his fingers and warmed them up a bit, as he leaned down to kiss Luke he moved his hand down and used a finger to circle Luke's hole before slipping it in. Luke moaned in to Michael's mouth as Michael fucked his finger in and out of Luke slowly adding a finger every few minutes till he was three fingers deep in Luke purposely not hitting his prostate like he knew Luke was trying to achieve by shifting his hips to meet Michael's fingers but Michael smirked not giving him the satisfaction. "Mikey..I..I'm ready please..fuck me now. Michael nodded pulling his fingers out of Luke and putting some lube on his cock and lining himself up with Luke's ass. "You positive you want this baby" He was breathing heavy now cause of how close he was. "Yes Mike do it." with that Michael pushed into Luke slowly giving him time to adjust, both boys moaning and swearing under their breathes. 

Once Michael was bottomed out he started sucking on Luke's neck, Michael was focusing on not cumming yet he barely heard Luke tell him he could move. He thrust in and out of Luke at a steady pace. Luke was a moaning mess underneath Michael and he knew he wouldn't last much longer and i guess Luke could tell, "You gunna cum for me Mikey?" Luke whispered in Michael's ear sending shivers down the latters spine, "Fuck Luke..im close.." "Me too baby, lets do it together ok." Michael only nodded not being able to form words right now. His thrusts got faster and they were both sweating like crazy "On three Mike....One......Two.....Three..." and with that both boys hit their climaxes at the same time causing Luke to cum on theirs chests and Michael to cum in Luke, Michael flopped down on Luke and layed there for a minute to process what just happened, he just had sex with Luke, he just had sex with his best friend in the whole world. As the pair layed there catching their breathes Luke was having the same thoughts as Michael. 

"I'm gunna shower wanna come with me?" Michael smiled at Luke.

"Already Mike, I just came with you." Luke winked and got up and walked past Micheal to the bathroom. Michael laughed cause he kinda loves all of Luke's cheesy jokes. Luke poked his head out the door once he had the shower running, "You coming or what Mikey?" Michael smirked and walked up to Luke and whispered "Well since you got to come twice tonight i think it would only be fair for that blowjob you wanted to give me earlier so we can be even yeah?" Luke didn't even respond he just pushed Michael into the shower and gave him the best blowjob he ever had.

When the two got out of the shower and were cuddled up in Michael's bed, they fell asleep dreaming of what the future brings for the two of them.


End file.
